Kandace
by Angelikkaa
Summary: The story of a lonely girl of Agalesia who finds hope the day heroes come into her life...
1. Prologue

**- o - KANDACE - o -**

_Prologue_

The night felt over Urû'baen and Kandace was alone.  
>Kandace was alway alone.<p>

She didnt work for the Empire and wasnt an agent of good. She was unknow for almost everyone and only Gallabatorix knew exactly who she was...  
>Kandace wasnt human, she was far from it. She was the dauther of an elf and of a shade, concived sixteen years ago under the orded of Galbatorix. He father, the Shade Durza, rapped her mother, the elf Angelyne after having secuded her.<br>Kandace knew it all.

Galbatorix planed to use her as a weapon when the day would come, but since then he found Murtag and she was left alone in the casle's donjon. She was half insane now and no one cared. Peoples never cared about Kandace cause they didnt even knew she existed.

Kandace was hidden, for all.  
>Until that day when the Vardens attaqued Urû'baen...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one ... A lonely world inside of me screaming to break out**

I am not an evil persun but all my life i was alone because to the world i am a freak, a abomination and the pain of a broken era. Aone in this room of stone and hurt i sleep and live wating for one day of hope in a sea of waiting for a dawn as illusive as the love i once dreamed to find in the arms of this caslte of hate. My eyes of sadfull blue gleam in the candlelite of the torches that are my only light here. Everynite i cave in even more to the hopelessness of being a captive from the start of my life. I lorn for freedom but never find any...

And so as i laid in my cold cell, naked on my bed of rotten straw i suddently herd the door that never opened normaly break open with a clank like a bang of hope inside my heart. I was surprised and wanted to grab some clothes but i didn't have any near me and someone went in before i could find any. The near arivant was a young man of dark figure and roguish charm with black hair and hurtfull eyes that said :

- so you are the secret they kept frome event me?

His eyes of dark festering embers where filled with bot hate, fear, shock and... lust. I felt dirty and weak to be like this way in front of him, naked and thin and pale from my life of captivity. My body had the potentioal to be beautiful but right now it was cold and scarred from bruises of hunder and mistreatement of the past at the hands of galbatorix. My skinb was fragile and bluish near my mouths and my other sensible parts, it was swollen red onb my cheek and my lips where blewn by sickness of isolation that made them pulpy and so easily ripped into bleeding. I felt sick to be like this and the rotten air of the cell felt so cold around me but still the new man s eye filled with a new emotion and he said

-You are... beautiful... i,ll keep you...

I held my breath, wating for what it would say. Would he talk of hope? Of taking me away and running till this world of hurt would end?

-With me... always... mine... he continued to say with lust and wanting dripping from his voice like blood from a wound.

He aprochaid me and reached for my trembling hands then took them i his and said

-What are you, love?

I was frozen by frigtht and i looked down, my burning red hair falling like a curtain of shame over my terrorised eyes. He then put his hand on one of m cheeks and stroked it with a touch both cruel and loving. His feel was more than human, i could feel it. Like me he was different. I felt like running and i felt like giving in. With all the courage in my frebble body of trembling, exposed, bruised flesh build in gracious curves, i lifted my head and i lifted my eyes that met his burning eyes of swollen ember and pain. He looked deep into mines and saw the blue of a life of slavery and loneliness and the spack of hope, still filling the deepest of them like a rose of fire.

- my name, i said, is kandace, and i am the child of a broken love between an elfe of purety and a shade of darkest evil...

The young man held his breath like i had did earlier, then gazed in my eyes of indigo once more.

- i am murtagh, he said, cursed dragon rider and ...

He held his breath again, leaning agains me, his lips near my ear.

- you shine in me like thousand stars of hope in a sky of war and violence...

At that moment i felt so strong and weak at the same times and it felt a bit like i fainted since my legs felt like they had broken under me and i felt to the floor. All of my body was shaking at the contact of the cold glacial stone and dirt the ground of my cell was made of and my skin shivered to this touch of a cruel and lifeless nature. Murtagh looked afraid and shocked but soonely leaned over me and said :

- can i have you now, love?

I couldn't answer, like words where engluted in my bloody mouth because my lips had became injuried because i accidently bit them while falling. I held my breath and did my best to not choke up blood when murtag leaned even further near my face. Without a sound and with a burnind desire that felt like a blade going tru my body he kissed me. I shivered from a feeling i didn't know if it was fear or lust and my legs had a sort of spasm before i felt yet another shiver going tru my sensible body. Murtag was even closer now and he went on kissing my neck and touching my pale skin. I felt both sick and excited. I felt sick for wanting a stranger but at the same time it made me feel so free and alive...

Murtag slowly downed on me and his hands touched my fragile legs and tights. I couldn't wait anymore i said, answering to was he had asked mere seconds before ;

-yes. I want you to have me and see this shell of hurt free of all loneliness.

I sighted as his hands touched me in my most private hearts and i felt hurt allover as he pulled away to get out of his heavy night clothes. As he slowly and dificultyl got out of them i watched his magnificent body that was still hurt from many battles and i felt even more want of him. I got on my knees and went near him, and as soon as he was done he was touching me again. My legs were saying and opened as i laid to give myself completly.

It hurt but in a was the wind of freedond hits yourself for the first time and the sun burns your eyes while filling them with hope. He was heavy on me and i couldn't help but scream. My most secret hearts burn with extasy and wanting and in short breaths i urged murtagh to take me away deeper into this world of freedom and liberty. I was like a fire and he was the wind atysing me and making me stronger. He went on for a long time of hope and love then it was like we exploded in flames of confusion...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2... Stars are out of this hell**

It felt like the walls and the celling had caugh on fire around me and murtagh pulled himself away, screaming! I felt stranded and i pulled my open legs near me to protect myself. I felt sick and dizzy and my vision was blury. Noise filled my ears and it took me some time to see than the room was burning for real. Ennemis where around us and murtagh, who had had time to put his clothes back on, was fighting a strong, brown haired man. An other person with a face of legend aproched me and screamed at murthag :

- what did you do to her? Tell me what?

He looked angry and when to hit murtagh while he had turned away from his fight with the other man but then Murtagh fanished in a flash of somber magic that shone like flames burning a mysterious and dangerous gas. The man with a face of legend hit the air in frustration then turned my way and said, more to himself than to the others in the room :

- my, what did he do to you?

He then carefully aproched me and materialised a blanket that he then gave to me gently, saying :

- you can warm yourself with this, my poor child, i'll take you out of this hell then locked you in.

I took the blancket and wraped it around myself. The precense of this new man made me feel safe even if i was troubled at Murtagh's departure in such an odd way. I felt empty and unsatisfied, my legs trembling agains me, my private hearts hungry and damp from the end of something that was imcomplete. I felt safe but humiliated and stranded. They had taken away the first one to ever make my body feel free of it's prison but they themselves came to set me free... i didn't know what to think or do...

Soon enough the man aproched me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and i felt the magic running through his body as he touched my skin. In a blow of light we were eslewere, in the candlelit room of a forteress more beautiful that i had ever dreamed to see one day.

-my name is Eragon, said my savior, and this is the Varden's fortress. You'll be safe here.

He then led me to a small bedroom with cadles, pillows and a confortable looking mattress. On it were resting a pile of clean clothes and warm looking blankets. He then walked toward the door and said to me before he went await :

-I,m going to get someone to take care of you. Everyting's going to be fine.

He smile, a nice kind smile but passionless, unlike Murtagh's had been. He left me alone and i remained movementless for over a minute. Slowly, then, i walked toward the bed and put on the clothes. It was a nice, flowy evening dress and probably the softest silk i ever wore in my life. As i finished putting it on, a tall woman knocked on the door but entered before i had time to answer. She was an elf and had black hair put up by a weird headband.

- Hello, she said, im Arya and I gotta take care of you know.

She semed cold and unhappy and aproched me like a predator. She helped me put the blankets on the bed and i was taking place in it when sudently the air became charged with electricity. A strange magic closed the door furiously and when i looked up to arya her eyes where filled with a dark and cruel desire. I sudently felt petrified by a fearful magic and the strong elf woman aproched me like a beast. Soon enough, her fine, spider like hands had emprisoned my frail, tiny wirst and she said in a low voice of aggression :

-how foolish will they be in the ways they trusted me? Bringing me to a devil only i knew off...

She was dangereously close to me and with only one hand held my fragile arms agains the wall. I was afraid and tried to get away but couldn't. Arya made her grip harder and one of my writst cracked. I screamed in pain but she yet came closer and whispered in my ear :

-i have you now and i will break you for making eragon what he is now...

Then she hit me in the face! And let go of my hands. I felt to the ground like my legs where breaking under me and i let out a faint scream as she leaned to reach my face with hears and said in a wisper :

- You never had the right to steel his soul from me, you little freak bitch!

Then she hit me in the belly with her foot and i spat out blood. I was hurt and terrified and she dominated my like the night dominates the dying day. Then she blasted me in the face with magic and i fainted...

- no, i said, he didn't take me against my will.

I felt tears of shame and wanting rolling against my pale, bruised cheeks like those of a stubborn child in search of desire.

- he had me at hello


End file.
